


How I Feel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [76]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Cockles prompt where Misha and Jensen get into an argument (possibly about Destiel) and it ends up with Jensen and Misha confessing their feelings for each other (more specifically Jensen) and then lots of angsty kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Feel

"Why can’t you just leave it be? You know it makes me uncomfortable!" Jensen yelled, annoyed and irritated. "They always ask me about it, no matter how many times I tell them I won’t talk about it!"

"Jensen, it’s-"

"Don’t try to defend yourself Misha! You know how I feel about it, and that’s final!" He turned and started to leave.

"Jensen! Wait, please!" Misha begged. Jensen stopped but he didn’t turn around.

"What?" He asked.

"The only reason I kept talking about it is because…because it’s the only way I can filter what I feel for you."

Jensen turned around and stared at Misha.

"And now you’re gonna never want to work with me again. Great."

"No…Misha…as much as I do get annoyed with the fans always talking about it….another reason is because I don’t want them to think that what Dean and Cas may or may not have is what you and I may or may not have."

"What?" Misha asked, confused.

"Misha…" Jensen sighed. "…I like you too. I really do. I like you as you like me." Jensen said. "And I don’t want the fans to get mixed up in what’s real and what’s fake."

"You…you like me back?" Misha asked, stunned that Jensen was saying this.

"Yeah." Jensen said. He walked forward, and gripped Misha’s hands. "I like you. A lot. And…and…"

Misha pulled his hands away, curling them around Jensen’s face, and pulling Jensen down so that Misha could kiss him.

Jensen’s eyes went wide for a second before they shut and he kissed back.

"I’m glad we got this off of our chests." Misha murmured when they pulled away.

"Me too." Jensen said. "Where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea. But I’m willing to do it with you."

Jensen gave a small smile. “Alright then.”


End file.
